


The Thing That Won’t Be?

by fergus80



Series: Carmen AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small rewrite/coda of the episode of Jus in Belo (Start is actually the episode but with an obvious change.). This islet 4 of my Carmen!Verse. I would REALLY recommend going to read those stories before this one, or it really won’t make much sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That Won’t Be?

They had just got back to the motel. Hadn’t even had a time to change clothes. Sam was laying on the bed. Dean took the other one, and winced as he moved his arm. His right hand moved to lightly touch his shoulder. That was going to have to be looked at soon. But before he could think any further about that there was loud knocking at the door. Dean sighed and walked to the door, trying to stop whom ever it was. He already had a slight headache and the pounding was not helping. 

He opened the door to see a pissed off Ruby. Check that. When wasn’t she pissed off? She stormed into the room past him, and he shrugged his shoulders. Wincing again. His hand went over the shirt covered wound as if that would help.

“Turn on the News,” she said in a huff.

Sam sat up and clicked the television remote. The local news popped up on the screen. “Community is still reeling from the tragedy that just happened not even two hours ago.” Dean took in the background of the remains of the building behind the reporter and sat down on the bed. “Authorities believe a gas main ruptured causing a massive explosion that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased are at least six police offices and staff...” Dean and Sam looked at the television in shock, grief starting to run through them. “including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Philimichy, and secretary Nancy Fitzgerald.” At seeing her picture, Dean closed his eyes not wanting to believe it, but the news continued. “As well as three FBI agents. Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy and Victor Hendrickson. Two fugitives in custody were also killed.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Everything they did, they tried. “Must have happened right after we left,” Sam said quietly. 

Ruby turned off the TV in a rage. “Considering the size of the blast.” She threw a small bag to Dean then Sam. “Smart money’s on Lilith.”

Dean looked at the bag she had thrown to him. “What’s in these?”

Ruby crossed her arms in front of her. “It’s something that will protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail. For the time being.”

Sam looked at the bag, and then to Ruby. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me! Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered your precious little virgin, and a half a dozen other people.” Dean closed his eyes again and looked at the ground. “So after your big speech about humanity and war it turns out your plan... your plan was the one with the body count.” She put her hands on her hips, “Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast and you don’t leave any survivors. So no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time, we go with my plan.” With that she started for the door.

“Yeah, well with your plan, you’d be dead.” Dean said and slowly stood up to turn back to Ruby.

She turned on her heal, “Oh, and you care all of a sudden?” She tilted her head to the side, “How sweet.”

“I don’t give a shit about you sweetheart.” He picked up the bag that she gave him, shook it a little. “You’re just useful now and then.” 

Ruby stormed back towards Dean, “You let all those innocent people get killed. To save me? Now, whom is the humanitarian?” 

“See Ruby, I do know how to fight a battle.” He starred down at her, “You don’t surrender your best weapon.” 

Sam stood up, and tried to stand between them. If there was space to stand between them. “Guys...”

“You’re best weapon is Sam!” Ruby yelled, and then looked up at the man in question. “But the two of you refuse to go there!” She squared her shoulders and marched to the door opening it, “When you’re willing to figure that out, let me know.” She walked out and slammed the door behind her. 

Sam looked at the door and then back to Dean in shock. “Did you really save Ruby because she...”

Dean cut him off, “Heck no. I could care less about that bitch. I just couldn’t let her believe her plan was better.” He went back and sat down on the bed, a small cuss under his breath from jarring his shoulder once more.

Sam heard the swearing, “Hey, I better look at that.” He said walking to his pack to get the medical kit. 

“Hey, bring me my phone will you?” 

“Sure,” he said and came back to Dean gave him the phone and sat the kit down next to him. He then walked over to his brother’s bag.

Dean took off his long sleeve shirt, and then his black t-shirt. Sam through him a new clean white one, and he caught it in his right hand. He put it over his head, and pulled it down with the same hand, wincing once again because of his shoulder.

Sam went into the bathroom to wash his hands.

Dean picked up the phone, and pressed star four, then send. He put the phone up to his ear, and listened to the five rings, and then the all too familiar voice mail came on. Sam came back out, seeing his brother on the phone, “Calling Bobby?”

Dean looked up at Sam, and quickly admitted that was a good idea since Bobby didn’t know they were okay, but he shook his head no. Sam nodded without needing anything further to know whom his brother was calling.

The message ended. “It’s Dean. Again. I know I’ve left a ton of messages. But, since this mailbox isn’t full you must be getting them. So, I just want to let you know that contrary to what reports might say. Me and Sam are still alive. And...” His voice caught in his throat. “It’s... February. Carmen... please, I just want to see, when he or she comes... I just want to see...” His voice caught one more time. “I only got a few more months. Please. Carmen, please call me.” 

Sam looked at the floor, and didn’t say a word as Dean hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand. He didn’t look at him. He didn’t need to, to know that he was wiping the tears from his eyes. Dean coughed, and Sam got the cue and moved to the med kit and sat down next to him. “So let’s change this thing.” He said as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah, wouldn’t want to die from infection.” Dean said, though the laugh died from his lips as he swallowed hard, his eyes starring at the phone. 

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

She opened the refrigerator door. She was thirsty. Or was she hungry? She laughed to her self. “You just ate a half hour ago.” She said out loud to herself. 

The music turned to a news announcement on radio from the kitchen counter. She reached for the gallon of milk and took out a glass. “This just in. A large gas explosion at a police station in Monument, Colorado.” She filled the glass and put the gallon back in the fridge, taking the glass in the other hand. She went to the radio and turned it up. “Six police offices, staff, three FBI men, and two wanted fugitive brothers all died in the blaze.” 

The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor. “No!” she screamed and rushed to the living room. “No, no, no...” she kept saying to herself. It was not possible. She went to her computer and jumped to the FBI most wanted list, and her heart shattered like the glass did moments before. “No!” she said tears streaming down her face.

Tom rushed into the living room, “Carmen, what’s wrong... what’s happening?” 

She shook her head, as the tears streamed down her face. Tom pulled her into his arms and hugged her to him, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen. The pictures off Sam and Dean Winchester were crossed out with the word DEAD written over their faces. A news stream under them confirming they had been killed in the blast. He rubbed her back, and shushed her softly as his smile widened. Then he felt her lurch in his arms. He looked down at her, “What?”

Her hands went to her stomach, as she doubled over. “Oh God,” she said as pain ripped through her body, water running down her legs. “The baby.”

“Okay, it’s time.” Tom grabbed the bag beside the door, and wrapped his free arm under hers and helped her out to the car. “It’s okay. Breathe. Remember to breath.” 

She tried, she really did between the tears. She put her face into her brother’s side, shaking her head, sobbing, as he helped her to the car. This just couldn’t be happening. None of this. It just wasn’t right. He should be there. Dean should be here to see his son being born.


End file.
